You Still Owe Me, Don't You?
by aishary
Summary: (Sekuel The (Almost) Bad Birthday) Tetsuya sedang luar biasa kesal. Dia butuh pelampiasan. Dan Reo, yang ketiban sial, harus jadi korban. Akakuro as always. Warning inside. Fict buat teman baru di kapal Akakuro#Adelia santi. Happy reading.


Mentari masih setia menerangi bumi. Langit masih setia menghampar luas siap didaki. Angin masih setia menyejukkan suasana pagi. Setiap elemen kehidupan masih setia merajut asa menceriakan hari. Sama setianya seperti bumi yang masih berotasi.

Namun di sudut ruangan yang didominasi warna merah hati, si malaikat biru justru masih _setia_ tenggelam di alam mimpi. Bergelung dalam hangatnya hamparan selimut putih, si malaikat biru bahkan tega mengabaikan eksistensi sang kekasih.

Tak ingin disentuh. Tak mau diganggu.

"Tetsuya."

Panggilan sang pacar diacuhkan, untuk kesekian kali. Si _baby blue_ justru semakin menenggelamkan diri. Menggeliat serupa ulat, bergerak memunggungi.

Seijuurou mendecakkan lidah. Ekspresi sabar sudah meninggalkan wajah. Berganti raut kesal. Setengahnya lagi gemas. _Uke_ kesayangannya yang _luar biasa_ ini memang tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan cara yang _biasa._

Seringai terukir di raut tampan, bersamaan dengan heterokrom yang berkilat nakal. Jarak diretas. Tangan kiri terulur, menyusup ke bawah bahu, lalu ditekuk. Sedangkan tangan kanan bebas melingkari pinggang ramping berbalut piyama. Di bawah sana, kaki menjepit sepasang tungkai mulus yang tak terbalut apa-apa.

Sempurna mengurung tubuh ringkih dalam dekapan sang kekasih.

"Bangun, Tetsuya sayang." Suara seduktif berbisik, pipi pucat dikecup manis. "Ini sudah pagi."

"Enngghh... Sei-kun beraaat." Tetsuya mengeluh. Kening sedikit mengerut, tapi kelopak mata masih tertutup. "Lepaskan aku, Sei-kun!"

"Tidak akan." Seijuurou menggigit cuping telinga Tetsuya. "Aku mau Tetsuya bangun sekarang."

"Satu jam lagi." Tangan Tetsuya terulur, menyingkirkan kepala _seme_ nya yang mulai menginvasi bahu. "Aku masih mengantuk, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou menolak mengalah. Pemuda merah itu justru menyurukkan wajahnya di leher Tetsuya. "Kalau begitu kita seperti ini saja seharian. Lebih bagus lagi kalau aku bisa makan Tetsuya sampai pingsan."

Kelopak pucat sontak terbuka. Menyingkap iris aquamarine yang berkilat tidak terima. Tetsuya mengubah posisi menjadi telentang. Ditatapnya iris heterokrom sang pacar yang berkilat menantang.

"Sebenarnya Sei-kun maunya apa?" Tetsuyapasang wajah kesal.

Seijuurou pasang wajah tanpa dosa. " _Morning kiss,_ Tetsuya sayang."

Ekspresi merengut mengeliminasi datarnya wajah imut. Bibir mungil yang mengerucut itu membuat Seijuurou gemas ingin memagut. Walaupun kesal, si _baby blue_ memutuskan untuk menurut. Daripada sang _seme_ terus-terusan menuntut. Bisa-bisa Seijuurou malah membuat moodnya _drop_ akut.

Tetsuya mengulurkan kedua lengan. Kepala merah sang kekasih ditarik mendekat perlahan. Seringai penuh kemenangan di bibir sang pacar sengaja diabaikan.

Awalnya manis. Tapi langsung berubah ketika Seijuurou meminta lebih. Lidah masuk menginvasi. Si _baby blue_ jelas kalah dalam perebutan dominasi. Tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa dia menikmati ciuman sang kekasih. Bertahan beberapa menit, pagutan mesra terpaksa berhenti karena paru-paru minta diisi.

Rona merah padam di wajah Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou menyeringai dalam hati. Sambil menahan tawa, Seijuurou mengecup kening Tetsuya lama.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya."

Pipi putih sukses merona. "Ohayou, Sei-kun."

Menutupi ekspresi malu yang meraja, Tetsuya memilih membuang muka. "Sudah. Sekarang Sei-kun mandi, lalu cepat berangkat ke sekolah."

Tapi Seijuurou belum puas menggoda Tetsuyanya. "Aku maunya Tetsuya juga ikut ke sekolah."

"Buat apa, Sei-kun?" Tetsuya bertanya heran. "Aku bukan siswa Rakuzan."

"Menemaniku, tentu saja." Seijuurou menjawab enteng.

"Dan ikut mendengarkan ceramah guru di dalam kelas? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku di rumah saja." Tolak Tetsuya serta merta.

Berniat meneruskan tidur pagi yang sempat tertunda, si _baby blue_ menarik kembali selimut yang sempat terbuka. Tidak peduli sang pacar masih ada di sana, tubuh kembali bergelung, lalu menutup mata. Lupa kalau Sei-kunnya _tukang maksa_.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tetsuya sayang." Seijuurou berbisik di telinga. Tubuh sudah dalam posisi siap siaga. "Dan lagi, aku sedang tidak ingin mandi sendiri."

Kelopak mata masih terbuka satu. Tapi tubuh mendadak terangkat menjauh. Tetsuya reflek melingkarkan lengan di leher Seijuurou supaya tidak terjatuh. Pemuda biru itu sampai memekik terkejut. Kaget karena Seijuurou tiba-tiba menggendongnya _bridal style_ setelah menyingkap selimut.

Tetsuyamenatap sang pacar garang. Seijuurou tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak mau. Turunkan aku, Sei-kun!"

Tetsuya berontak berkali-kali. Seijuurou memilih tidak peduli.

Satu destinasi. Kamar mandi.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **Rated : masih T**

 **Genre : Humor (failed!), Romance (failed!)**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typos, gaje, abal, OOC akut!**

 **Nggak enak dibaca, garing segaring garingnya**

 **DLDR, bro...! It's simple.**

 **YOU STILL OWE ME, DON'T YOU?**

 **A Sequel of The (Almost) Bad Birthday**

 **By AISH**

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Tetsuya kesal tak terkira.

Setelah dibangunkan dari tidur nyamannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Dilanjutkan dengan acara mandi bersama yang luar biasa. Lalu pamer kemesraan dari gerbang depan Rakuzan sampai sepanjang jalan dengan pacar yang sok punya kuasa. Benar-benar cara mengawali hari yang ampuh mendidihkan kepala.

Dan bagian _terbaik_ nya? Rakuzan _gempar_ seketika!

Sampai hari ini tiba, Tetsuya tidak pernah menyangka. Anak baik sepertinya mampu membuat gempar sekolah pacarnya. Sampai dua kali pula! Si _baby blue_ tidak bisa percaya. Ini kebetulan atau karma?

Lalu sekarang, Seijuurou mendadak ingin diperlakukan bak raja. Tetsuya diminta setia menemani di kelasnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, pose _absurd_ yang biasanya menjadi rahasia berdua dipamerkan. Si _baby blue_ didekap erat di pangkuan. Tak pelak menjadikan mereka tontonan.

Tentu saja Tetsuya menolak mentah-mentah. Pemuda itu jelas tidak ingin kena masalah.

"Aku tidak mau, Sei-kun. Aku bukan siswa Rakuzan." tolak Tetsuya untuk kesekian kali. Perhatiannya _full_ terarah pada sang kekasih hati. Tidak peduli mereka sudah jadi bahan rumpi sedari tadi. "Sudah cukup buruk Sei-kun menyeretku kemari. Aku bisa kena masalah besar kalau ketahuan bukan siswa sekolah ini."

"Tidak akan ada masalah kalau kau tetap bersamaku, Tetsuya." Seijuurou berusaha meyakinkan. "Justru masalah akan datang kalau Tetsuya kubiarkan sendirian di luar sana."

Pemuda biru muda memutar bola mata. "Ini sekolah, Sei-kun. Masalah besar apa yang mungkin terjadi? Lagipula aku laki-laki. Aku bisa menjaga diri."

Seijuurou menyeringai. Satu kecupan tanpa permisi mendarat di pipi. Tetsuya sekuat tenaga bertahan agar tidak menampar wajah pacarnya sendiri.

Kenapa kekasihnya ini tidak sadar juga kalau mereka sudah membuat sekian banyak _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ jejeritan sampai nyaris kejang-kejang?

"Aku yang tidak bisa membiarkan Tetsuya sendirian." Seijuurou memang kepala batu. "Tidakkah Tetsuya sadar? Banyak buaya lapar yang mengincar Tetsuya di luar sana."

' _Mengatai orang lain buaya, padahal sendirinya Raja Singa. Kau benar-benar tidak sadar diri, Sei-kun.'_ Batin Tetsuya dalam hati. Sama sekali tidak berniat menyemburkannya di hadapan sang kekasih.

Si _baby blue_ sudah belajar dengan cara yang tidak enak, bahwa jangan sekali-kali memberi Sei-kunnya label yang berpotensi membahayakan diri sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak ditinggal di rumah saja, Sei-kun?" Tetsuya ngotot protes.

Seijuurou ngotot _ngeles._ "Karena aku ingin bersama Tetsuya lebih lama."

Alasan manis yang sering kali membuat si _baby blue deg-degan_ , kalau saja Seijuurou tidak menggaris-bawahinya dengan_

"Aku ini absolut. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tetsuya sayang."

_sederet kalimat pahit yang sukses membuat Tetsuya kembali meradang!

Menolak menyerah mudah, Tetsuya mengeraskan kepala. "Tapi aku tidak mau diam di sini, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou menghela napas, memutuskan mengalah. "Lalu Tetsuya maunya di mana?"

"Perpustakaan." Pemuda biru menegaskan.

Pemuda merah langsung melarang. "Perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat paling berbahaya di dunia, Tetsuya."

Tapi si _baby blue_ sudah siap menjatuhkan keputusan final. "Perpustakaan. Atau aku pulang sekarang."

Sang Kaisar dibuat diam. Kepulangan kekasih tersayang jelas bukan pilihan. Menghela napas berat sekali, Seijuurou terpaksa menyetujui. "Baiklah. Tetsuya boleh ke perpustakaan. Asalkan aku yang mengantar."

Tak perlu pikir panjang, Tetsuya menerima persyaratan. Yang penting dirinya bebas dari sederet permasalahan.

Seijuurou meraih tangan sang kekasih hati, lalu menautkan jemari. Berdua, mereka meninggalkan ruang kelas bak sepasang sejoli di drama tivi.

Diiringi berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap iri, juga berkilat penasaran setengah mati. Tapi mau tidak mau dibuat sadar diri.

Pertunjukan _lovey dovey_ sudah diakhiri.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Sejujurnya, Seijuurou juga heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa rasa khawatir overdosis mendadak menjangkiti hati. Ingat bahwa sebentar lagi sang kekasih akan ditinggal sendiri di tempat sepi. Walaupun hawa keberadaannya hanya seperempat mili, tapi Tetsuyanya punya aura yang memancing siapapun jadi tergoda mendekati.

Bukannya Seijuurou tidak menyadari kekesalan sang pemilik hati. Hanya saja, penyakit _kangen_ nya belum sepenuhnya terobati. Justru tensinya malah meninggi. Pemuda merah itu sebenarnya berusaha menahan diri, tapi keinginan bermanja dan berdekatan dengan Tetsuyanya semakin manjadi. Rasanya ingin mengikat si _baby blue_ agar tidak pulang dan selamanya di sini. Sebesar obsesinya untuk menjadikan si _baby blue_ sebagai _'istri'._

Sebut dia obsesif, posesif, over protektif, Seijuurou tidak peduli. Mereka tidak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta setengah mati. Apalagi Tetsuyanya yang lebih manis dari gulali sangat ahli membuat Seijuurou jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

Sampai di perpustakaan, Seijuurou segera membawa Tetsuya ke satu destinasi. Satu tempat yang keberadaannya sering kali tidak disadari. Kecuali oleh petugas perpustakaan yang sedang bersih-bersih.

Area paling ujung perpustakaan.

Tempatnya terang karena ada di sebelah jendela besar. Tapi tenang karena nyaris tersembunyi di balik barisan rak-rak yang berjajar. Apalagi rak besar yang mengurung tempat ini penuh berisi novel-novel kegemaran Tetsuyanya tersayang. Hampir dapat dipastikan, si _baby blue_ akan betah diam di tempat ini seharian.

"Terima kasih karena Sei-kun sudah mengantarku ke tempat ini." Tetsuya tersenyum manis. "Tempatnya tenang. Aku suka."

Seijuurou menghela napas, lalu mengikis jarak. Satu lengan terulur, menarik pinggang ramping sang kekasih. Lengan satunya membelai lembut pipi putih bersih.

Heterokrom menatap lekat aquamarine. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian."

"Sei-kun terlalu khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Tetsuya menenangkan. "Lagipula, Sei-kun harus belajar."

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah aku mau bolos seharian." Seijuurou masih belum menyerah. "Tetsuya tahu itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Nilai-nilaiku selalu sempurna."

"Tapi itu tidak baik, Sei-kun." Si _baby blue_ mengingatkan. "Aku tidak mau menjadi alasan Sei-kun membolos. Dan lagi, bukankah masih ada tugas OSIS yang harus diselesaikan?"

Seijuurou mengangguk walaupun enggan. Dahinya disandarkan dengan dahi sang kekasih tersayang.

Tetsuya mengulum senyum. Tangannya terulur, menangkup wajah rupawan yang sedang merengut.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Sei-kun." Tetsuya meyakinkan sekali lagi.

"Tapi Tetsuya tidak boleh kelayapan ke mana-mana." Seijuurou masih sempat berpesan. "Apalagi tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali. Aku tidak mau Tetsuyaku hilang gara-gara diculik orang."

Si _baby blue_ mengangguk mengerti, tapi sambil terkekeh geli. Membuat Seijuurou nyaris hilang kendali.

Tengkuk ditarik mendekat, bibir mungil dipagut mesra. Dilumat lembut. Penuh cinta. Tanpa pertarungan lidah. Hanya menyampaikan bahwa dirinya enggan berpisah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, sukses membuat pipi si _baby blue_ merona merah.

Pipi dikecup sekali lagi. Meskipun dengan berat hati, Seijuurou melangkah pergi.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Tetsuya baru tahu kalau dirinya jago akting.

Setelah mamastikan pacarnya benar-benar pergi dan tidak akan kembali (dalam waktu dekat), si _baby blue_ mengapalkan jemari. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang udara, seakan mengusir _kesialan_ agar segera pergi. Menyalurkan _gereget_ hati yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sebenarnya ingin berteriak. Biarlah dirinya OOC sejenak. Tapi segera diurungkan. Ingat bahwa 'berteriak' di tempat ini hukumnya 'terlarang'.

Tetsuya benar-benar gagal paham. Karena Sei-kunnya semakin menyebalkan.

Sampai hari ini, si _baby blue_ belum juga dibebaskan. Aksi 'cuek bebek' tempo hari berkali-kali dijadikan alasan untuk melegalkan berbagai macam 'hukuman'. Semalaman dihabiskan berdua melakukan _ini itu_ sampai Tetsuya bangun kesiangan. Si _baby blue_ bahkan meluluskan permintaan (atau perintah?) sang pacar agar tidak pulang sampai Natal.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan? Vanilla milkshake kesayangan Tetsuya mendadak jadi minuman terlarang. Jangankan minum satu teguk, satu tetes saja tidak diizinkan. Alasannya tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari gangguan kesehatan.

Sei-kunnya benar-benar keterlaluan. Ini namanya penyiksaan! Tetsuya sampai terpikir untuk melancarkan aksi pemberontakan, tapi masih memikirkan keselamatan.

Ada yang sedang terbalik di sini. Seharusnya Tetsuya yang disayang, dimanja, dan diperlakukan semanis _Hello Kitty._ Tapi, kenapa penyakit manja Seijuurou malah kambuh dan semakin tidak terkendali? Tetsuya sampai merasa kalau dirinya sedang balik dikerjai.

Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Tetsuya jadi ingin menyumpahi sang pacar habis-habisan. Tapi niat langsung diurungkan, karena masih cinta dan sayang. Khawatir kalau kejadian sungguhan.

Saking sudah tidak tahan, buku-buku di rak menjadi sasaran kepalan tangan. Untung si _baby blue_ tidak terpikir memakai _ignite pass kai-_ nya yang terkenal. Karena hampir bisa dipastikan, sekian buku dan rak di depannya akan berakhir di loakan.

Kesal tak tertahankan. Tetsuya butuh _pelampiasan!_

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Sementara di lain pihak...

Reo merasa menjadi makhluk paling bahagia.

Dunia seakan berubah seindah surga. Suasana suram terhapus bersih oleh senyum-senyum ceria. Warna-warna cantik terhampar luas menyejukkan mata.

Liburan mewah di akhir pekan ala keluarga kerajaan ternyata mampu mencerahkan hati. Apalagi kalau liburan itu bukan dari biaya sendiri. Melainkan dapat _gratisan_ dari Tuan Besar Akashi Masaomi.

Kali ini bukan tipuan. Apalagi akting dadakan.

Wajah bersih nan cerah hasil perawatan. Kulit _kinclong_ efek pakai lulur dan berdiam diri di spa berkelas internasional. Tubuh segar bugar bebas dari otot-otot tegang karya pijatan tangan-tangan profesional.

Reo seketika merasa cantik luar dalam. Karena bekas-bekas penyiksaan sang kapten Rakuzan _amblas,_ hilang, karam.

Seakan belum cukup membahagiakan, _Kami-sama_ memberi bonus sedikit kebebasan. Guru kelasnya berhalangan hadir karena melahirkan. Kegiatan belajar mengajar dialihkan menjadi tugas merangkum materi di perpustakaan. Hari Senin yang menyebalkan seketika berubah menyenangkan.

Bersama Kotarou dan Eikichi, Reo menuju perpustakaan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Pemuda cantik itu bahkan masih sempat bernyanyi. Tidak sadar kalau kedua kawan di belakangnya sama-sama bergidik ngeri.

Tapi Reo dan kedua kawannya tidak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan. Karena mendapati sosok manis di pojokan perpustakaan.

' _Sang pahlawan',_ yang tempo hari melakukan aksi penyelamatan.

Pasang raut riang gembira, Reo pun menyapa.

"TET-CHAANN!"

Reo tidak tahu kalau si _baby blue_ sedang kesal dan butuh pelampiasan. Pun juga belum tahu kalau pertemuan itu adalah akhir dari _kebahagiaan_.

Dengan kata lain, awal sebuah _kesialan_.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Entah bagaimana urusannya, saat menatap _senpai_ cantik yang menyapa dengan senyum cemerlang, otak Tetsuya sontak pindah gigi dan melahirkan ide nista : _mangsa sudah datang!_

Meskipun detik berikutnya, si _baby blue_ malah mempertanyakan idenya sendiri.

Senyum setipis kertas terulas di raut sedatar ampelas. Si _baby blue_ membalas sapa sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada para kakak kelas.

" _Doumo."_

Satu eksemplar buku asal ditarik. Tetsuya duduk di salah satu kursi. Ketiga _senpai_ bergerak mengikuti. Duduk berjajar di hadapan pemuda manis minim ekspresi.

"Aku pikir Tet-chan sudah pulang lho." Reo memulai percakapan. "Tidak kusangka akan bertemu Tet-chan di sini."

"Sei-kun menyekapku." Tetsuya menjawab datar. "Aku tidak boleh pulang sampai Natal usai."

"Tapi pagi ini luar biasa sekali ya?" Si pemuda cantik terkikik geli. Ingat peristiwa super heboh tadi pagi. Saat Ketua OSIS Rakuzan datang sambil merangkul mesra sang pacar.

"Rakuzan benar-benar gempar. Semua orang ramai membicarakanmu loh, Tet-chan. Aku tidak akan heran kalau setelah ini Tet-chan menjadi _trending topic_ di Rakuzan selama satu bulan."

"Bisakah Mibuchi senpai berhenti membicarakan soal itu?" dahi si _baby blue_ sedikit berkerut tidak suka. "Aku sudah cukup dibuat pusing dengan kelakuan aneh Sei-kun."

"Maklumi saja, Tet-chan. Pacarmu itu memang aneh." Reo mengulurkan lengan. Digenggamnya jemari si _baby blue,_ bermaksud menyalurkan simpati. "Dan lagi, Sei-chan sedang sangat bahagia karena kau ada di sini. Jadi level keanehannya mendadak menukik tinggi."

Tetsuya menghela napas, lalu menganggukan kepala. Tapi tidak ingin berkomentar apa-apa.

"Dan aku sarankan, cepat lepaskan tangan pacar kapten kita itu, Reo-nee!" sindir Kotarou. "Kecuali kau ingin tertangkap basah dan dilempar ke luar angkasa."

Reo segera menarik kembali tangannya, walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan ternyata.

"Kalau kau ada di sini..." Eikichi menimpali. "...memangnya kau tidak sekolah, Bocah?"

Tetsuya melirik dingin si pemuda tan. Sedikit tidak terima dikatai 'bocah' karena nyatanya dia sudah bisa pacaran. Meskipun kelewat imut dan manis, tapi wajahnya lebih logis dibanding si gorilla pengoleksi otot-otot atletis. Menurut pemikiran subyektif Tetsuya, muka Eikichi termasuk ke-tua-an untuk ukuran anak SMA.

Mematri realita menghibur itu dalam pikiran, Tetsuya menjawab tenang. "Untungnya Seirin diliburkan sampai Natal, Nebuya senpai."

"Lho, kenapa?" giliran si pirang imut yang heran.

"Kagami-kun bilang, itu proyeknya anak-anak kelas tiga." Tetsuya menjelaskan. "Karena sudah tahun terakhir, mereka ingin merayakan Natal bersama-sama di sekolah untuk terakhir kali. Karena acaranya lumayan besar, jadi butuh banyak persiapan."

"Wah, enak sekali sekolah di Seirin." Komentar Eikichi. "Sepertinya banyak liburnya."

"Kau iri, Gorilla?" Kotarou, entah sengaja atau tidak, memanaskan suasana. "Kenapa tidak pindah saja ke sana?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku iri?" Eikichi jelas tidak terima. "Dan lagi, siapa yang kau sebut 'gorilla', hah?"

"Tentu saja kau." Kotarou menunjuk hidung Eikichi dengan ujung jari. "Kalau mau pindah, pindah saja. Jadi sekolah ini terbebas dari satu masalah."

"Sialan kau, Pirang!" Pemuda tan tersulut emosi. "Mau ngajak berantem? Oke. Kita selesaikan urusan di gym yang belum kelar!"

"Ooh, mau tanding ulang?" Kotarou, tanpa berpikir lagi, langsung menyetujui. "Aku terima. Kapan?"

Sementara si gorilla dan macan tutul Rakuzan sedang terlibat perdebatan, Reo dan Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan. Malas memperhatikan, karena itu mereka menjauh dari kancah pertikaian. Biar tidak dituduh ikutan _nyemplung_ dalam perseteruan.

Onyx dan aquamarine menghasilkan kesepakatan tanpa suara. Abaikan saja. Paling sebentar lagi kedua perusuh itu bakal diusir dengan jeweran di telinga.

"Jadi, bagaimana akhir pekan kalian kemarin? Menyenangkan?" Reo pasang wajah penasaran. "Pasti kalian merayakan ulang tahun Sei-chan berdua saja. Iya kan, Tet-chan?"

"Tadinya. Sebelum Sei-kun jadi menyebalkan." Tetsuya menatap datar pemuda cantik di depannya. Sedikit heran karena Reo tidak berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri sedari tadi.

"Mibuchi senpai sendiri bagaimana?" si _baby blue_ balik bertanya. "Hukuman keliling lapangan kemarin sungguhan dilakukan?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Reo serta merta. "Kami masih ingin hidup di dunia ini. Tet-chan kan tahu sendiri kalau Sei-chan itu sakti."

Tetsuya mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi tidak ada yang mati, kan?"

"Hampir, Tet-chaaann!" Satu detik raut si pemuda cantik berubah horor. Detik berikutnya membuat Tetsuya silau. Gara-gara aura Reo semakin berkilau.

"Tapi setelah ituuu..." Reo menahan diri agar tidak menjerit kegirangan. "...sungguh luar biasa, Tet-chaaann!"

Sementara Tetsuya menatap tanpa ekspresi, Reo bercerita dengan semangat pejuang revolusi.

Layaknya sedang membaca puisi. Biar keren, si pemuda cantik menyuguhkan deklamasi. Tidak diragukan lagi, cerita ini pasti agak-agak meleset dari versi asli.

Mulai dari Fujiwara-san yang menunggu di gerbang depan demi menyampaikan pesan. Lalu, bagaimana mereka dijemput dan dibawa menuju tempat liburan gratisan. Betapa mereka diperlakukan bak raja. Dijamu dengan segala macam hidangan mewah layaknya di istana. Ditempatkan di ruang-ruang VVIP yang biasanya hanya muncul dalam mimpi.

Selesai dengan pembukaan yang kelewat panjang, Reo mulai menjabarkan keindahan alam sekitar tempat liburan. Hanya sebentar, karena pemuda cantik itu lebih tertarik menceritakan segala macam perawatan badan. Lagaknya sudah seperti selebriti yang malang melintang di berbagai salon kecantikan.

Raut Tetsuya semakin datar saat dirasanya dongeng Reo semakin jauh dari sasaran. Ali-alih menikmati, suara centil Reo justru membuat telinganya berdenging. Rasa kesal yang tadinya teralih, mendadak mengambil alih. Disertai kemunculan ide-ide nista yang berbisik-bisik lirih. Memanas-manasi.

 _Jadi hanya hukumanku saja yang belum kelar? Padahal akulah 'sang pahlawan' yang rela ditumbalkan demi misi penyelamatan sialan! Sementara aku masih disekap dalam kurungan, para pemeran figuran ini malah mendapat liburan gratisan? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal!_

Raut datar meng- _copy_ ekspresi kesayangan sang pacar. Dingin, nyaris kejam. Pun demikian, si pemuda cantik tidak juga sadar.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali ya, Mibuchi senpai?" komentar Tetsuya. Sempurna menyembunyikan sarkasme dalam suara tanpa nada.

"Tidak bisa digambarkan, Tet-chan. Aku bahagia sekali." Pandangan Reo masih mengambang di awang-awang. "Sampai sekarang pun, rasanya masih seperti dalam mimpi."

"Hmm..." si _baby blue_ menarik kedua ujung bibir. "Sebegitu bahagianya sampai kau lupa segalanya, Mibuchi senpai?"

Radar internal Reo menangkap sedikit nada menyindir. Iris onyxnya mendapati si _baby blue_ mengukir senyum di bibir. Manis sebenarnya. Tapi otak Reo justru memunculkan tanda tanya.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lupakan, Tet-chan?" Reo bertanya hati-hati sebagai langkah antisipasi. Tapi maksud senyum manis itu sungguh sangat sulit terdeteksi.

Tetsuya memajukan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan dijadikan tumpuan di atas meja. Aquamarine menatap onyx tepat di fokus retina.

"Bukankah Mibuchi senpai masih punya _'hutang permintaan maaf'_ padaku?"

Raut bahagia seketika sirna. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Reo merasa pintu neraka tengah dibuka.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Reo sungguh tidak mengerti. Mengapa dirinya tidak diizinkan merasakan kebahagiaan lebih lama lagi?

Sampai beberapa saat yang lalu, Reo masih terbang ke langit ketujuh. Berkat mendapat _'durian runtuh'_ berupa liburan gratis beberapa hari lalu, sisa _budget_ jatah sebulan otomatis tak tersentuh. Termasuk aset simpanan khusus untuk perawatan dipastikan tetap utuh.

Namun _keberuntungan_ tak bertahan lama. _'Si durian' ogah_ disuruh runtuh untuk kedua kalinya. Langsung berefek telak pada sisa _budget_ dan aset khusus yang mendadak terkuras, nyaris habis tak bersisa. Demi melunasi _'hutang permintaan maaf'_ pada pemuda manis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kalau tau bakalan begini jadinya, Reo sumpah akan memasang program _editing_ otomatis di mulutnya. Biar organ tubuhnya yang paling _cablak_ itu tidak asal menyemburkan _janji_ apalagi _sumpah_ yang membahayakan nyawa dan harta. Sekalipun dalam keadaan terjepit seperti apapun juga!

Kotarou, Eikichi, dan salah satu meja kantin menjadi saksi. Betapa pemuda cantik itu tengah tersakiti.

Kedua lengan ditekuk, menjadi tumpuan di atas meja. Kepala tertunduk menatap ke bawah. Bahu yang terguncang dan suara senggukan menandakan bahwa pemuda cantik itu sedang banjir air mata.

Jangan salah! Itu bukan air mata buaya. Tapi bukti fisik karena hartanya barusan dirampok oleh Tetsuya.

Sedangkan _'barang-barang rampasan hutang'_ terpampang di depan mata! Bukan hanya sebungkus, namun berbungkus-bungkus. Roti vanilla, biskuit vanilla, coklat vanilla, permen dan lollipop vanilla, es krim batangan rasa vanilla, parfum aroma vanilla, dan yang harus, wajib, dan _musti_ ada : _bergelas-gelas susu kocok vanilla!_

Semua bertumpuk dengan indahnya di atas meja.

Merutuki nasibnya, si pemuda cantik semakin menenggelamkan kepala. Di sebelahnya, si taring imut sedang menepuk dan mengusap punggungnya, berlakon menjadi teman yang setia. Meskipun bibirnya meringis menahan tawa. Di depan si taring imut, si gorilla justru berlaku sebaliknya. Satu tangan memegang perut, yang satunya meninju pelan permukaan meja. Ikut menundukkan kepala, saking sudah tidak tahannya menahan tawa.

Sementara malaikat biru yang mendadak kehilangan jiwa _malaikat_ nya sedang asyik menikmati susu kocok vanilla gelas kedua. Sama sekali tak tertarik mengatakan apa-apa. Tak ada simpati, apalagi empati.

Melihat korban sedang menguras stok air mata, membuat Tetsuya gatal ingin menggoda. Tetes-tetes terakhir si manis vanilla disedot sekuat tenaga. Suara khasnya tak pelak membuat hati Reo semakin nelangsa.

Mengangkat kepala, Reo berharap wajah melasnya mampu mengembalikan jiwa _welas asih_ Tetsuya. "Kau tega sekali padaku, Tet-chaaann..."

"Tapi aku tidak salah, Mibuchi senpai." Si _baby blue_ meraih gelas ketiga. "Aku hanya menagih hutang yang senpai janjikan sebagai kompensasi kerelaanku menyelamatkan kalian."

"Tapiii..." Reo masih berusaha bernegosiasi. "... tidak harus dengan menjarah seluruh asetku juga kan, Tet-chaaann?!"

"Maafkan aku, Mibuchi senpai. Tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara yang muncul di kepalaku." Raut datar memasang ekspresi menyesal yang dipalsukan. "Lagipula, saat mengatakan soal _'hutang permintaan maaf'_ itu, wajah Mibuchi senpai seolah berkata akan melakukan apa saja asalkan aku rela diseret ke gym demi menuntaskan misi gila kita. Benar, bukan?"

Reo tidak menyangka, ternyata si _baby blue_ ini lebih pintar dari kelihatannya. Kalah telak, Reo dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata. Air mata generasi ke-dua puluh satu mengalir sederas Niagara. Disertai suara ratapan nelangsa yang membahana. Kali ini tanpa aksi menundukkan kepala.

Astaga, siapa yang akan menduga? Tampang _kuudere_ itu ternyata manis di luarnya saja. Dalamnya? Bersemayam jiwa _yandere_ yang setara dengan Raja Neraka!

Pacaran dengan Raja Neraka ternyata berdampak buruk pada kepribadian Sang Malaikat Biru yang (diyakini) jatuh dari surga.

"Sudahlah, Reo-nee. Relakan saja." Kotarou menepuk-nepuk bahu sang kawan. Pasang wajah sok bijaksana, si taring imut bersiap menyemburkan sedeter kata-kata mutiara. "Ambil hikamahnya. Ini pelajaran berharga. Lain kali, kalau mau ngomong dipikir dulu. Jangan asal buka mulut. Biar tidak kelepasan bicara. Ujung-ujungnya, malah sial seperti ini kan?"

Debit air mata sedikit menyusut, Reo menatap nyalang pada si taring imut. Kening berkerut, kedua alisnya nyaris bertaut. Telinganya menangkap sindiran berkedok nasihat hasil kutip dan edit dari petuahnya sendiri oleh si tukang bikin ribut.

Belum sempat si pemuda cantik menyembur, giliran si gorilla keburu menyahut.

"Aku setuju sama si Pirang." Si pemuda tan pasang badan. Dagu diangkat penuh kebanggaan. "Contoh aku saja, Reo-nee. Tidak banyak bicara. Selalu ikut alur dan rencana. Tidak coba-coba mengundang masalah juga. Dan hasilnya? Hidupku selalu aman-aman saja."

Dua biji jempol berdiri tegak di depan mata. Reo sungguh tidak bisa percaya. Bukannya membela, teman seperjuangan justru ikut menabur garam di atas luka.

Ubun-ubunnya berasap. Dadanya mendidih. Tak lagi mampu menahan emosi, pantat dipisahkan paksa dari kursi yang diduduki. Tangan disempatkan menggebrak meja, tak peduli akan rasa panas ataupun nyeri. Sambil menyemburkan jeritan hati, ditunjuknya hidung kedua kawan dengan ujung jari.

"KALIAN PIKIR, AKU BERJUANG MATI-MATIAN WAKTU ITU DEMI APA?! SAMPAI KELEPASAN BICARA SEPERTI INI JUGA DEMI MENYELAMATKAN SIAPA?! KALAU WAKTU ITU AKU TIDAK NGOMONG BEGITU, SEKARANG KITA SEMUA SUDAH PASTI RESMI TRANSMIGRASI KE ALAM BAKA!?"

Kaget setengah mati, Kotarou dan Eikichi sampai bergidik ngeri. Sedangkan Tetsuya diam menikmati drama sambil menyumpal telinga dengan ujung jari. Soalnya, suara teriakan Reo sebelas-dua belas dengan berondongan peluru senjata artileri.

Bibir meringis di wajah tanpa dosa Kotarou dan Eikichi menambah rasa sakit di hati. Merasa sangat terkhianati oleh kawan sendiri, Reo menjatuhkan harga mati.

"AKU SUMPAHIN KALIAN BERDUA SECEPATNYA KEJATUHAN KARMA!?"

Menguras emosi ternyata juga menguras tenaga. Reo kembali duduk, lalu menenggelamkan kepala.

Dan efek bom supernya sungguh luar biasa. Kedua tangan Tetsuya menangkup bibir demi menahan ledakan tawa. Sedangkan Kotarou dan Eikichi masih _trans_ dengan mata membola dan mulut menganga.

Detik berikutnya, Kotarou dan Eikichi seketika melenting dari kursi. Tubuh jongkok di bawah si pemuda cantik, kedua tangan menangkup di depan bibir. Permohonan maaf diabsen agar _sumpah serapah_ kembali ditarik.

Tapi Reo sengaja tuli. Kalau memang dia akan 'mati', dia tidak mau 'mati' sendiri. Biar si macan tutul dan si gorilla memohon-mohon sampai mulutnya berbusa, Reo tidak akan peduli. Pemuda cantik itu sedang berkonsentrasi merapal permohonannya sendiri dalam hati. Semoga _keberuntungan_ nyasesegera mungkin kembali.

Namun sayang, _jauh panggang dari api._ Takdir memutuskan pemuda itu belum lulus uji. Pemuda itu masih kuat menerima cobaan yang lebih berat dari ini. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dikirimnya _sang super algojo_ sebagai petugas eksekusi.

Tak ada yang menyangka, apalagi menduga. Suara bariton familiar yang dingin nan seksi tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian berempat mengadakan rapat tertutup di tempat ini."

Semua aktifitas –baik yang _absurd_ maupun _non absurd_ \- seketika terhenti. Bahkan oksigen yang mampir di paru-paru seolah tidak mau dikeluarkan lagi.

Trio _Unkrowned King_ sontak kehilangan suara. Mengangkat kepala, ketiga pasang iris beda warna seketika membola. Disusul dengan mulut-mulut yang lebar terbuka.

Sedangkan si _baby blue_ justru membeku. Pun juga seketika membisu. Tak berani bergerak, diam bagaikan patung. Masalahnya, aura mencekam Raja Neraka dirasanya menguar tepat dari balik punggung.

Ungkapan _'the power of kepepet'_ agaknya terbukti. Setidaknya dalam kasus keempat pemuda ini, mereka jadi punya keterikatan hati. Layaknya kontak batin atau telepati, keempatnya menjeritkan satu kata yang sama dalam hati.

 _GASWAT!?_

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Menurut kacamata Seijuurou, Tetsuya yang sedang _nongkrong_ bersama trio _absurd,_ itu jelas pertanda buruk.

Tadinya, pemuda merah itu memang setuju meninggalkan sang kekasih hati di tempat yang telah mereka sepakati. Tapi ternyata, gejolak kekhawatirannya sudah tak tertolong lagi. Segelintir tanggung jawab OSIS diselesaikannya secepat kilat, lalu segera meluncur melarikan diri.

Sedangkan urusan pelajaran di kelas, Sang Kaisar jelas tidak peduli. Untuk saat ini, masalah itu masuk dalam kategori _'hal remeh'_ yang bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan menjentikkan jari.

Seijuurou menyusuri jalan dengan hati super bahagia. Tidak sabar untuk segera mengejutkan Tetsuya, lalu bermanja-manja ria. Rencana brillian sudah tersusun dalam kepala. Akan disulapnya tempat terpencil di perpustakaan itu menjadi _private room_ dalam sekejap mata.

Namun, Sang Kaisar harus merasakan kecewa. Karena Tetsuyanya sudah tidak ada di sana. Padahal dia sudah berpesan pada sang pacar agar jangan pergi kemana-mana. Apalagi Tetsuya tidak mengirimkan pesan apapun padanya. Tak perlu aba-aba, Seijuurou langsung menyusuri setiap sudut perpustakaan sambil menahan geram di dada.

Saat otaknya sedang sibuk memikirkan beberapa tempat yang mungkin dituju Tetsuya, sebuah suara datar yang dikenalnya menyapa telinga.

"Sedang mencari adik sepupuku, Akashi?"

Seijuurou berbalik. Mendapati pemuda kelabu yang sedang melirik.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Chihiro?" Seijuurou malah melempar tanya. "Seingatku, kau sudah jadi alumni."

"Dan seingatku, alumni masih diizinkan masuk ke tempat ini." Chihiro membalas pedas. "Aku sudah mendapat izin dari pengurus perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa karya sastra yang akan aku jadikan referensi."

Mengingat Chihiro sempat menyinggung soal sang kekasih, Seijuurou terpikir untuk menggali informasi.

"Jadi kau sempat bertemu Tetsuya?"

"Belum. Aku baru tahu adikku ada di sini saat tidak sengaja melihatnya keluar bersama Trio Berisik." Pemuda kelabu menarik satu eksemplar buku. "Mungkin mereka membawa Tetsuya ke kantin."

"Ke kantin? Di jam efektif seperti ini?" Seijuurou pasang wajah skeptis. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Hanya kemungkinan." Chihiro mengedikkan bahu. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu, Akashi. Aku bahkan belum bertemu mereka semua. Aku sempat mendengar penjaga perpustakaan marah-marah. Lalu aku melihat mereka bertiga keluar bersama Tetsuya."

Seijuurou langsung pergi tanpa merasa perlu mengucapkan apa-apa. Meninggalkan Mayuzumi Chihiro yang menatapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Mengikuti pendapat sang alumni, Seijuurou memacu langkah menuju kantin yang dipastikan masih sepi. Pemuda merah itu bahkan sudah menyiapkan segala macam hukuman untuk ketiga anak buah yang dianggapnya sudah menculik sang kekasih hati.

Tapi sampai di sana, keadaannya sungguh jauh dari yang dia kira.

Keempat pemuda itu memang berkumpul mengelilingi satu meja. Tapi Reo sedang menelungkupkan kepala. Kotarou dan Eikichi jongkok dibawahnya. Kelihatan seperti sedang memohon ampun sampai nyaris menyembah-nyembah pula.

Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya diam seolah sedang menonton drama. Tapi raut pongah itu membuat Seijuurou yakin kalau Tetsuya sedang menahan tawa. Pacar tersayangnya itu bahkan tengah asyik menikmati segelas susu kocok vanilla.

Menyadari benda di genggaman sang pacar, Seijuurou menyeringai tanpa sadar. Sebelah alis terangkat. Heterokrom menatap si _baby blue_ dari jauh lekat-lekat.

"Hee... Ini benar-benar menarik. Bahkan Tetsuyaku berani melanggar peraturan di belakangku." Seringai Sang Kaisar semakin lebar. "Bersiaplah, Tetsuya sayang. Aku akan segera datang."

Sesuai dugaan. Keempat pemuda itu langsung membeku ketika dia datang. Bahkan Tetsuyanya seolah tak sanggup bergerak sekedar untuk memandang.

Tatapan heterokrom langsung hinggap ke arah tumpukan benda di tengah meja. Otak jenius Seijuurou sudah merumuskan beberapa skenario yang mungkin terjadi di antara keempat pemuda. Tapi Sang Kaisar ingin mendengar kebenaran langsung dari mulut mereka. Pasang wajah angker andalan, Seijuurou pun bertanya.

"Dari mana datangnya benda-benda vanilla ini?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Seijuurou menghela napas lalu duduk di samping Tetsuya. Diputarnya tubuh sang pacar sampai menghadap sempurna ke arahnya. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup pipi Tetsuya yang semakin pucat saja.

Seijuurou tertawa dalam hati. Tidak diragukan lagi. Tetsuyanya pasti merasa sangat terintimidasi. Sebenarnya pemuda merah itu tak ingin, tapi intimidasi kadang perlu untuk meredam sifat keras kepala sang kekasih hati.

Seijuurou mengelus lembut pipi sang kekasih yang semakin pucat pasi. Kecupan ringan didaratkan di bibir mungil sebelum memulai interogasi.

"Tetsuya tidak akan berbohong padaku, bukan?" Kening sang pacar dikecup sayang.  
"Dari mana datangnya benda-benda vanilla ini, Tetsuya sayang?"

Wajah manis itu merah merona. Si _baby blue_ menjawab terbata-bata. "A..aa..aku mendapatkannya dari Mibuchi senpai, Sei-kun."

Kening berkerut tidak suka. Heterokrom menatap nyalang pemuda cantik di seberang meja. "Reo, kau ingin membuat Tetsuyaku mengidap diabetes di usia muda?"

' _Mustahil!'_ jerit Reo dalam hati. _'Justru pacarmu yang membuat orang lain mengidap diabetes di usia muda, Sei-chan!'_

Reo cukup pintar untuk tidak menyemburkannya di hadapan Sang Kaisar. Namun pemuda cantik itu masih berusaha membela diri, meskipun ujung-ujungnya dirinya akan tetap 'mati'.

"T..ta..tapi ini semua Tet-chan yang minta, Sei-chan." Reo bersumpah saat heterokrom berkilat curiga. "Sumpah. Aku tidak bohong."

"Tetsuya?" Seijuurou menatap pacarnya tidak percaya. "Apa yang dikatakan Reo benar?"

Si _baby blue_ mengangguk takut-takut. Tak dinyana, jawaban jujurnya malah nyaris menjatuhkan pengendalian diri sang kekasih ke level akut.

"Astaga! Kau meminta ini semua pada orang lain, Tetsuya?" Hampir terbawa emosi, untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka pacaran, Seijuurou membentak sang kekasih hati. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah minta padaku, pacarmu sendiri!"

Si _baby blue_ berjengit karena terkejut. Tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat semakin mengkerut.

Bagaimanapun juga, Seijuurou tidak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan jika sampai kelewat mengintimidasi. Fakta bahwa Tetsuyanya meminta sekian banyak barang pada orang lain membuatnya tersakiti. Harga dirinya sebagai pacar seolah sedang digerogoti. Tetsuyanya bahkan belum pernah meminta apapun darinya selama ini. Padahal sebanyak apapun yang Tetsuya minta, akan langsung dia beri dengan senang hati.

Diam-diam Reo merasa lega. Mungkin ini pertanda kalau dirinya akan terbebas segera. Tapi pemuda cantik itu langsung merasa bersalah karena merasa lega. Tidak tega melihat si _baby blue_ tengah diadili di depan mata.

Sedangkan Kotarou dan Eikichi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mereka berdua tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini semua. Tapi, mau kabur pun tidak mungkin bisa. Akhirnya, mereka hanya bisa diam menyaksikan pertengkaran sejoli yang tempo hari berhasil menghipnotis seisi gym dengan aura penuh cinta. Memangnya siapa yang akan menyangka kalau bakal seperti ini jadinya?

Tetsuya menggigit bibir menahan tangis. "Aku bisa jelaskan alasannya, Sei-kun."

"Apa?" Seijuurou menuntut tanpa jeda.

Tetsuya meneguk ludah susah payah. Jemarinya saling meremas telapak tangan yang basah.

"Karena Mibuchi senpai punya _'hutang'_ padaku." Jeda sebentar, Tetsuya melanjutkan. "Aku hanya menagih _'hutang'_ itu, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou mengernyit tidak mengerti. Jawaban tak terduga dari sang kekasih membuat emosinya berangsur-angsur pulih. Rasanya tadi dia tidak salah dengar. Tetsuyanya memang menyebut soal _'hutang'_.

Sementara Reo tidak jadi merasa lega. Pemuda cantik itu hampir yakin kalau kali ini dia benar-benar akan kehilangan nyawa.

" _Hutang?"_ Seijuurou mengangkat lembut dagu Tetsuyanya. " _Hutang_ apa, Tetsuya?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Sei-kun." Si _baby blue_ sengaja mengulur waktu. Demi menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih menderu.

Tapi Seijuurou tidak mau menunggu. "Jelaskan!"

Perintah Sang Kaisar membuat Reo lemas seketika. Waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia. Dan bersiap menyeberang ke alam baka.

Menghela napas sekali, Tetsuya menjelaskan dengan berhati-hati.

"Di hari aku datang, Mibuchi senpai bertugas menjemputku di gerbang depan, Sei-kun. Begitu kami bertemu, Mibuchi senpai langsung menarik tanganku karena sudah tidak ada waktu..."

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis. Telinganya menangkap ada kata-kata yang tak disukainya terselip dalam cerita sang kekasih. Perlahan tapi pasti, meteran emosi yang tadinya sempat turun kembali mendaki tinggi.

Kesaksian si _baby blue_ jelas membuat Reo tercekat. Menilik ekspresi sang kapten, Reo bisa menebak apa yang sudah membuat pemuda merah itu merasa seakan baru saja kena sengat. _'Wah, ini sich super duper gaswat!'_

"Lalu kami lari, Sei-kun. Di tengah jalan, aku sempat berhenti karena lelah sekali. Tapi Mibuchi senpai bilang sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Waktu itu aku kesal karena tanganku ditarik mulai dari gerbang sampai setengah jalan. Supaya aku mau diajak lari lagi, akhirnya Mibuchi senpai bilang punya _'hutang pemintaan maaf'_ karena sudah menarik tanganku. Lalu kami..."

"Tunggu!" Seijuurou menginterupsi. Kata itu sudah disebut sebanyak tiga kali. Meyakinkan Seijuurou bahwa apapun yang terjadi itu pasti asli.

Sementara Reo tiba-tiba sangat ingin menangis. Waktunya di dunia dipastikan benar-benar habis.

"Tetsuya, kau bilang Reo _menarik_ _tanganmu_?" Seijuurou memastikan. Bagian _'menarik tanganmu'_ diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Tetsuya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Efeknya, Kotarou dan Eikichi semakin tercengang. Tidak menyangka sang kawan berani menyentuh properti kesayangan sang kapten Rakuzan. Sedangkan Reo merasa seolah sedang digiring menuju tiang gantungan.

Semua orang tahu. Menyentuh, menyentil, mencolek, atau menyenggol Empress kesayangan Sang Emperor, sengaja atau tidak sengaja, beban mentalnya setara dengan dirajam dan diumpankan langsung ke mulut buaya.

Obyek intimidasi diganti. Heterokrom menghujam pemilik iris onyx yang gemetar tiada henti.

"Reo." Seijuurou memanggil.

Sudah tidak ada daya. Tiang gantungan menunggu Reo di depan sana. "Ya, Sei-chan?"

"Tetsuya bilang kau _menarik tangannya._ " Ulang Seijuurou penuh penakanan. "Apa itu benar?"

Reo jelas tidak bisa mengelak. Tapi setidaknya, dia masih punya alasan. "Waktu itu aku terpaksa melakukannya, Sei-chan."

"Jadi kau mengaku? Kau. Sudah. Memegang. Tangan. Tetsuyaku?" tuduhan pahit diucapkan satu-satu. Seijuurou menyeringai. Raut takut di wajah si pemuda cantik sudah cukup menjadi bukti. "Hee... Tak kusangka. Justru kaulah yang berani menyentuh Tetsuyaku."

"Aku benar-benar terpaksa, Sei-chan!" Reo masih gigih melakukan pembelaan. "Situasinya tidak menguntungkan. Aku harus secepatnya menyelamatkan..."

"Cukup!" Seijuurou memotong tiba-tiba.

Reo bungkam seketika. Kotarou dan Eikichi saling lirik, melempar tanya tanpa suara. Karena sejujurnya, mereka memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sedangkan Tetsuya beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata. Tidak menyangka situasi berbalik sebegini cepatnya. Posisinya sebagai terdakwa diganti dalam sekejap mata.

Seijuurou bangkit dari kursi. Badan diputar sembilan puluh derajat, menghadap tiga entitas yang gemetar hebat. Kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada bidang. Sengaja, untuk menambah intensitas ketegangan.

Kotarou dan Eikichi tidak bisa menjelaskan. Firasat buruk mengatakan bahwa bencana besar akan segera datang.

"Aah... hampir saja aku lupa." Aura mencekam menguasai udara. Seijuurou menatap ketiga anak buah dengan raut penuh kuasa. "Di hari Tetsuya datang, bukankah di gym sedang ada pertunjukan? Sepertinya pertunjukannya manarik sekali, sampai-sampai sekian banyak penonton nekat melakukan judi."

Ini dia firasat buruknya.

Kedua _dalang kerusuhan_ sontak menganga tak percaya. Masalah yang mati-matian mereka sembunyikan akhirnya terbongkar juga. Pertanda bahwa mereka memang akan ikut Reo pindah ke alam baka.

Sepertinya, takdir memang menitahkan, baik di dunia maupun di akhirat, mereka akan selamanya bertiga.

Seringai kejam dipamerkan. Seijuurou belum selesai meneror mental kedua _dalang kerusuhan._ "Aku tidak pernah menduga akan menyaksikan pemandangan nista itu terjadi di Rakuzan. Apalagi saat aku menjabat sebagai Ketua Dewan."

Kedua _dalang_ menatap Reo demi meminta pertolongan. Tapi yang diharapkan justru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tak menyangka, _sumpah serapah_ nya secepat ini dikabulkan.

Pemandangan itu tak lepas dari sepasang heterokrom yang tajam berkilat. Memunculkan kesimpulan di otak Seijuurou bahwa ketiganya pasti terlibat.

"Kalian bertiga..." Sang Kaisar sengaja memberikan jeda.

Reflek karena tegang membuat ketiga pemuda yang sedang diadili menahan oksigen di dada. Berharap jantung mereka tidak akan meledak saat itu juga.

Ekspresi beku Seijuurou memang tak terbaca. Lebih cepat dari kedipan mata_

BRAAKK!?

_Seijuurou tiba-tiba menggebrak meja sambil melempar tanya, "Katakan padaku! Rencana siapa itu?!"

Terapi kejut Seijuurou menyebabkan otak seketika buntu. Hanya bisa mengingat bahwa nyawa sendiri sedang berada di unjung tanduk, ketiga terdakwa reflek melakukan aksi saling tunjuk.

"DIA!?" sembur ketiganya kompak.

Sebelah alis terangkat. Seringai angker terukir di bibir Sang Pemegang Gunting Keramat. Puas menatap ketiga terdakwa yang sadar bahwa nyawa mereka akan segera tamat.

Kedua lengan Reo terulur, menunjuk muka Kotarou dan Eikichi tepat di hidung. Kedua lengan Kotarou terulur, menunjuk muka Reo dan Eikichi tepat di hidung. Kedua lengan Eikichi terulur, menujuk muka Reo dan Kotarou tepat di hidung.

Sedangkan si _baby blue_ setengah mati menahan tawa sambil mencengkeram perut sampai nyaris pundung.

Sang Kaisar kembali menegakkan badan. Iris beda warnanya berkilat kejam.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bartanya. Karena kalian bertiga jelas terlibat dalam rencana." Heterokrom menghujam iris onyx Reo. "Karena Reo jelas berperan sebagai _si otak utama_." Kemudian bergulir menusuk Eikichi dan Kotarou. "Sedangkan kalian berdua adalah pelaksana. Benar, bukan?"

Seijuurou tidak perlu jawaban. Karena analisisnya bukan sekedar tebakan. Melainkan produk matang hasil _keabsolutan_ ditambah _kejeniusan._ Lagipula, bukti fisik sudah tempampang di hadapan. Ditunjukkan dengan sangat dramatis oleh para _'pembuat onar'._

"Karena kalian sudah berani melanggar batasan..." Sang Kaisar menarik keluar senjata kesayangan. "... RASAKAN HUKUMAN KALIAN SEKARANG!?"

Suasana hening di kantin, seketika terkoyak oleh lolongan seram nan mengerikan ketiga korban pasukan gunting.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!?"

Sebagaimana petuah terkenal para tetua: _'kalau sudah jodoh, memang tak akan ke mana',_ hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk ungkapan saya: _'kalau sudah waktunya sial, mau setengah mati menghindar, tetap akan kejatuhan juga!'_ ^_^'

 **~ ~ OWARI ~ ~**

Author's note:

GOMEN! HONTOU NI GOMEN!?_'

Setelah lama hilang tanpa kabar, saya muncul bersama fict yang semakin gaje dan abal. Entah kenapa, saya merasa gagal. Niat mau bikin sekuel fict yang kemarin, jatuhnya malah garing.

Fict ini buat teman baru saya di kapal Akakuro, Kak **Adelia santi**. Makasih udah review, Kak. Saya nggak tahu fict ini bakal lolos seleksi lagi seperti fict yang kemarin atau nggak. Hehe... tapi fict ini buat Kakak. Semoga nggak kecewa. ^_^'

Buat **siucchi...** makasih ya, karena kamu udah nanya,"Reo gak dicecer? Gak dibakar?". Sejujurnya itu yang bikin aku gatel buar ngurus _'hutang'_ nya Reo yang belum kelar. Akhirnya jadilah sekuel ini, yang ternyata lebih garing dan abal. Selebihnya, makasih udah review..

Makasih lagi buat yang udah menyempatkan review di fict saya kemarin. **egaocchi, L'amour-chan, dan momonpoi.** Makasih banget atas dukungannya buat saya agar terus berkarya. Semoga sekuel nista ini nggak mengecewakan. ^_^'

Makasih juga buat yang udah nge-fav dan follow fict abal saya kemarin. **Lisette Kizakura, hikarusherizawa, EmperorVer, , Sparkle Thanato, Nyanko Kawaii, night kanaze, chennie21, kemalaisti, .965, L'amour-chan, Blukang Blarak, Akkurren612, Shinju Hatsune, BaekHun9294, Andhrie Seijuurou, Kutoka Mekuto, galaxyplanet1999, shiuferz, Miss Ngiweung, Yumi Ishikawa, Nanas RabbitFox.** (makasih banyak yaaa... emm, ada yang ketinggalan nggak?!)

Makasih juga buat para silent reader di luar sana. Sejujurnya... tanpa kalian semua karya ini bukan apa-apa. ^_^'

Karena saya masih newbie, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Mohon bantuannya. Dan terima kasih karena meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. ^_^'

Akhir kata... review, please... ^_^'

 **P.S :** eemm... ada yang penasaran dengan nasib Tetsuya kita? Temukan jawabannya di omake (yang kelewat panjang nan lebay) di bawah ini. Selamat membaca... ^_^'

 **~ ~ OMAKE ~ ~**

Kamar Seijuurou. Lagi-lagi.

Agaknya tempat ini sudah resmi menjadi kamp konsentrasi. Khusus untuk sang kekasih hati.

Banyak hal yang sudah dilalui Tetsuya di tempat ini. Dia pernah tertawa, bahagia, menangis (dalam artian positif), dan banyak yang lain lagi. Sampai rasanya tidak cukup dihitung dengan jari.

Dan sekali lagi. Setelah melewati seperempat hari di sekolah sang pacar, yang sempat dihiasi serangkaian kejadian menggemparkan, penebusan _hutang_ , dan penghakiman yang berakhir menjadi tragedi, si _baby blue_ harus rela mendekam lagi di sini.

Tapi kali ini, judulnya agak lain dari yang pernah dia alami.

Interogasi. Sekaligus penegasan posisi. Siapa yang _mendominasi._ Dan siapa yang _didominasi_.

Punggung ringkih disandarkan di kepala ranjang. Ruang gerak ditiadakan dengan kurungan sepasang tungkai kokoh dan rentangan lengan. Jarak hampir hilang. Hanya dibatasi lutut si _baby blue_ yang ditekuk sampai menempel dengan dada, seolah difungsikan sebagai tembok pertahanan. Padahal hanya dengan satu serangan Sang Kaisar, tembok itu dipastikan jadi reruntuhan.

Heterokrom menatap lembut aquamarine. Tangan kiri menggenggam hangat jemari sang kekasih yang mendingin. Sedangkan tangan kanan membelai wajah seputih salju, menyeka keringat yang membasahi kening.

Tak ada yang bicara. Belaian penuh kasih Sang Kaisar yang memuja malaikatnya seolah mampu menggantikan suara. Bibir sang malaikat dipagut mesra. Dilumat penuh cinta.

Menenangkan. Menghangatkan. Hanya demi menghilangkan jarak yang tidak sengaja tercipta.

Membuat si _baby blue_ gagal mengerti. Dia ini jadi diinterogasi atau malah diajak ber- _lovey dovey sich_?

"Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou memecah keheningan. "Sebenarnya apa alasannya? Kenapa Tetsuya sampai meminta sebegitu banyaknya benda vanilla?"

Nama sang obyek _pemerasan_ sengaja tidak disebutkan. Karena dapat dipastikan, pemuda centil itu memang sedang ketiban sial.

Hanya saja Seijuurou juga sadar, pasti ada alasan utama yang membuat Tetsuyanya sampai kalap dan melampiaskannya dengan cara yang lumayan mengejutkan. Karena setau Seijuurou, Tetsuyanya yang baik hati bukan seorang pendendam.

"Habisnya, aku kesal." Tetsuya menjawab, tapi sambil membuang muka.

Seijuurou masih bersabar. "Memangnya apa yang membuat Tetsuya kesal?"

"Sei-kun keterlaluan." Si wajah imut semakin cemberut. "Selama aku di sini, tidak sekali pun Sei-kun mengizinkanku minum vanilla milkshake."

Untuk sesaat, Seijuurou tidak bisa bekata-kata. Hanya gara-gara minuman tidak menyehatkan itu? Larangan itu dibuatnya demi menjaga kesehatan sang pacar, tapi ternyata malah membuatnya kesal. Tak dinyana, obyek larangan itu hari ini justru mendatangkan bencana.

"Jadi karena kelewat kesal, Tetsuya melampiaskannya pada Reo dengan alasan pelunasan _'hutang'?_ "

Tetsuya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Karena kalau aku minta pada Sei-kun, aku yakin Sei-kun pasti tidak akan mengizinkan."

Seijuurou menghela napas. Menghadapi Tetsuya yang sedang _ngambek_ memangbukan perkara gampang. Harus ekstra sabar dan pengertian.

"Seharusnya Tetsuya bisa mengerti." Seijuurou menasihati. "Minuman itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalau dikonsumsi berlebihan. Apalagi cuaca sedang rawan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin Tetsuya sakit."

"Tapi seharusnya Sei-kun juga bisa mengerti." Tetsuya memilih mengeraskan kepala. "Aku dan vanilla milkshake tidak bisa dipisahkan begitu saja."

"Tapi harus bisa dikendalikan." Seijuurou menyela. Ini waktunya bersikap tegas. "Sayang, aku tidak akan melarang kalau Tetsuya tidak berlebihan. Mampu menghabiskan 5 gelas jumbo sekali minum, itu namanya sudah kecanduan. Dan 'kecanduan' tidak pernah berdampak baik bagi kesehatan."

Tetsuya diam saja. Bukan karena tidak terima. Justru karena kata-kata Seijuurou benar adanya. Tetsuya tahu itu, hanya saja masih ada sedikit rasa tidak rela.

"Aku menyayangimu, Tetsuya." Kedua tangan Seijuurou menangkup pipi putih sang kekasih yang sedikit merona. Dahinya disatukan dengan dahi Tetsuya. Setelah bersikap tegas, ini waktunya menenangkan. Juga memberi pengertian.

Karena tubuhnya ditarik mendekat, kedua lutut yang tadinya ditekuk di depan dada diturunkan. Posisi duduk meringkuk berubah menjadi bersila.

"Sangat sayang sampai aku tidak rela jika Tetsuya terluka sedikit saja." Heterokrom menatap aquamarine penuh cinta. "Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Tetsuya. Aku selalu berharap Tetsuya baik-baik saja. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa Tetsuya selalu aman. Aku ingin Tetsuya selalu sehat. Karena itu aku selalu berusaha menjaga Tetsuya."

Napas dihela. Bersiap mengungkap satu hal yang mungkin tidak akan Tetsuya suka. "Bahkan jika itu berarti aku harus menjauhkan Tetsuya dari susu kocok vanilla."

 _Astaga! Siapa yang akan menyangka? Sederet kejadian memilukan yang memicu rangkaian kalimat manis nan melelehkan, namun mampu menguras hati dan emosi dua jiwa yang saling mencinta ini, ternyata bermula dari satu hal remeh bernama susu kocok vanilla!?_

"Sei-kun benar, aku tahu itu." Tetsuya merutuk pelan. Si imut ini masih ingin menyuarakan jeritan hati. Setengah berharap, barangkali kali ini dia bisa mendapat sedikit kompensasi. "Hanya saja, aku membutuhkannya. Vanilla milkshake penting untukku, Sei-kun."

"Bahkan lebih penting dari aku?" Seijuurou bertanya tanpa jeda. Iris heterokromnya menghujam aquamarine tepat di retina.

Beberapa saat Tetsuya bungkam. Bagaimana urusannya perdebatan soal vanilla milkshake berubah haluan jadi skala prioritas? Dan lagi, kenapa hal seperti itu masih perlu dipertanyakan? Secemburu apa Sei-kunnya ini sampai membandingkan dirinya dengan susu kocok vanilla? Sepenting apapun minuman itu bagi Tetsuya, tentu saja lebih penting Sei-kunnya. Benar, kan?

"Jangan membandingkan diri sendiri dengan vanilla milkshake, Sei-kun." Lelah, Tetsuya memutuskan mengalah. "Tentu saja Sei-kun lebih penting."

Tersenyum lega, Seijuurou menarik pelan tengkuk Tetsuya. Kecupan manis siap diberikan sebagai hadiah, tapi Tetsuya malah memalingkan wajah.

Heterokrom sedikit membola, tidak percaya. Tetsuya menghindarinya?

"Tetsuya, ada apa?" Seijuurou berusaha meredam sesak di dada. "Apa Tetsuya tidak suka?"

Tetsuya menundukkan kepala sebentar, lalu menggeleng pelan. Sejujurnya, di hati pemuda itu masih ada yang mengganjal.

Si _baby blue_ menggigit bibir, sebelum berujar. "Sei-kun masih marah padaku. Iya kan?"

Seijuurou tertegun sejenak, lalu menghela napas.

Aah, jadi ini penyebabnya. Satu hal mengganjal yang dari tadi juga dirasakannya. Ternyata bukan semata-mata karena susu kocok vanilla yang tanpa sengaja menciptakan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Lebih penting lagi. Tetsuyanya masih merasa takut. Padanya. Pada amarahnya. Bagaimanapun, ini memang pertama kalinya Seijuurou tanpa sadar membentak Tetsuya. Mau tidak mau, fakta ini membuat Seijuurou merasa bersalah.

Tubuh sang kekasih hati ditarik dalam pelukan. Didekap penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang." Ujar Seijuurou sepenuh hati. Puncak kepala Tetsuya dikecup lama. "Tadi aku sudah kelewatan. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak marah lagi. Sungguh."

"Sejujurnya tadi aku takut sekali." lirih Tetsuya. "Aku sempat berpikir kalau Sei-kun akan menyuruhku pergi."

Karena bagaimanapun juga, si _baby blue_ sadar dirinya sudah melakukan kesalahan. Banyak kesalahan. Jadi sangat wajah pula jika Tetsuya sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah membuat kecewa sang pacar.

Seijuurou mengeratkan pelukan. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Bukankah aku justru tidak ingin Tetsuya pulang secepatnya? Aku bahkan ingin Tetsuya tetap di sini selamanya."

Suara Seijuurou penuh kesungguhan. Pengganjal telah disingkirkan. Tetsuya tersenyum lega, lalu membalas pelukan. Pemuda itu menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang pacar. Tempat yang paling disukainya, yang paling hangat dan menenangkan.

Tapi aksinya itu malah membuat wajahnya merona. Karena mendengar suara jantung Seijuurou yang berdetak menggila. Tetsuya sangat mengenalnya. Suara itu masih sama. Seperti saat pertama kali Seijuurou memeluknya.

Melihat rona merah di pipi sang kekasih hati, Seijuurou bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi.

Pemuda merah itu terkekeh geli. "Tetsuya bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku?"

"Hmm..." Tetsuya menggumam. "Jantung Sei-kun berdetak cepat sekali."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. "Apa Tetsuya akan percaya kalau aku bilang jantungku selalu berdetak secepat itu jika Tetsuya bersamaku?"

Pipi seputih salju itu semakin merona. Tanpa pemberitahuan, Tetsuya mengecup singkat pipi kekasihnya. Karena malu, Tetsuya tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya, jantungnya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Kadang tak perlu mengurai kata untuk merangkai jawaban. Satu tindakan kecil saja cukup menjelaskan. Dan Seijuurou jelas lebih suka tindakan. Karena apapun yang dilakukan Tetsuyanya selalu mengejutkan.

"Besok." Ujar Seijuurou tiba-tiba.

Tetsuya menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. "Ada apa dengan besok?"

"Vanilla milkshake spesial untuk Tetsuya." Puncak hidung sang pacar dikecup ringan. "Satu gelas ukuran jumbo."

"Serius, Sei-kun?" Aquamarine mengerjap tak percaya.

Heterokrom berkilat jenaka. "Apa aku pernah berbohong pada Tetsuya?"

"Tidak." Tertawa senang, si _baby blue_ memeluk sang pacar sekuat tenaga sampai keduanya terjengkang di atas ranjang. "Aku sayang Sei-kun!"

Seijuurou ikut tertawa. Pipi merona Tetsuya dikecup penuh cinta.

Tidak apa-apa. Kali ini Seijuurou rela. Senyum ceria Tetsuyanya kembali karena _sogokan_ susu kocok vanilla. Tapi lain kali, Seijuurou bersumpah. Tidak akan dia kalah oleh minuman yang sudah berani mengundang prahara dalam hubungan mereka.

Menyadari sang kekasih sudah kembali manja, Seijuurou tentu saja tidak membuang kesempatan yang disuguhkan di depan mata.

Seijuurou berbisik di telinga Tetsuya. "Akan aku berikan dengan satu syarat, Sayang."

"Syarat apa, Sei-kun?" tanya Tetsuya serta merta. "Apapun itu, akan aku terima."

Kelewat senang ternyata mampu melemahkan pertahanan. Si _baby blue_ tidak sadar bahwa dia baru saja masuk dalam jebakan. Membuat Seijuurou menyeringai kegirangan.

Posisi tiba-tiba dibalik. Tetsuya baru sadar saat tubuhnya sudah ditindih oleh sang kekasih.

Seijuurou memasang _smirk_ andalan. "Tetsuya harus tetap dihukum karena kelewat nakal seharian."

Si _baby blue_ meronta, tapi jelas kalah tenaga. Pasang wajah melas, Tetsuya masih terpikir mengutarakan permintaan terakhir. "Bisakah Sei-kun berhenti mengungkit soal 'hukuman'? Aku merasa seolah sedang diadili lagi sekarang."

Seijuurou terkekeh geli. Iris heterokromnya semakin berkilat jahil.

"Baiklah. Aku ganti namanya." Bibir mungil dikecup lembut. "Bukan 'hukuman'. Tapi 'menari semalaman'."

 **~ ~ owari betulan ~ ~**


End file.
